1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for executing a mouse function of an electronic device and the electronic device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of computer technology, popularisation of computer systems is increasingly improved, and the computer system becomes one of indispensable tools in people's daily life. By executing various application programs, the computer system can not only swiftly process documents, but can also accomplish functions such as playing multimedia files, browsing websites, and storing data, etc. Generally, when a user operates the computer system, a mouse is applied to perform directional operations, so as to open files or execute functions.
However, taking a commonly used mouse as an example, though the mouse in accord with human engineering is easy to be operated, a size thereof is relatively great and is inconvenient to be carried around. For most of the laptop users accustomed to carrying an additional mouse, it may cause considerable inconvenience. If the user selects a mouse that is easy to be carried, it may have a disadvantage of utilization inconvenience due to a relatively small size of the mouse. To resolve such a problem, a touch pad is applied to the laptop for substituting the mouse.
Comparatively, most of the users accustomed to using the mouse cannot quickly and proficiently control the mouse cursor or select a file via the touch panel, so that original operating habits have to be changed for operating the touch panel, which may cause a considerable inconvenience for the user.